(a) Field
The disclosure relates to a slot die for manufacturing a film.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Various films such as a substrate film, a window film, a retardation film, and the like are used in a flat display device such as a liquid crystal display, for example, but not limited thereto. In order to manufacture such films, a melt extrusion method or a solution casting method is generally used. The melt extrusion method is a method for manufacturing a film by melting a polymer and then extruding the polymer using an extruder, and the melt extrusion method has features of high productivity and low cost. The solution casting method is a method in which a flexible membrane is provided on a supporter by flowing a polymer solution including a polymer and a solvent onto the supporter. Next, when the flexible membrane is removable, the flexible membrane is separated from the supporter and is then used as a wet film. A film is finally produced by evaporating the solvent from the wet film.